usagiyojimbofandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Yojimbo Vol. 4 No. 6
In this 35th anniversary month of Usagi Yojimbo, Stan Sakai revisits the very first Usagi story, “The Goblin of Adachigahara”, expanding it from 8 to 24 pages and adding new insights into the characters and events, as well as revealing the reason for Usagi’s pilgrimage back home. FC • 32 pages • $3.99 *Retailer incentives: Order 25 copies and get one free variant cover by Geof Darrow! Characters Miyamoto Usagi Lord Mifune Lord Hikiji General Toda Lady Toda Story Synopsis ***SPOILERS*** This issue revisits the stories of The Goblin of Adachigahara as told in Albedo #2 and the Fantagraphics Summer Special #1, along with Return to Adachi Plain as told in Dark Horse issue #10, with some expanded character development and motivation. It starts off with Usagi returning to Adachi plains, where he has a flashback to the battle where Lord Mifune was betrayed by General Toda, leading to Mifune's death. Usagi cuts off Mifune's head and escapes with it so the enemy can't take it as a prize. Following the flashback, Usagi visits the site where he buried the head and asks his departed Lord Mifune to release Usagi from his vows, as "circumstances and personal relationships have changed." Usagi thinks he hears someone, but doesn't see anything. Usagi continues into the mountains, where the story of Albedo #2 is told, with Usagi staying the night in an old woman's home, only to be attacked by a goblin. This time, however, it is the goblin himself who reveals to Usagi that he is General Toda, the same that betrayed Lord Mifune and the he followed Usagi to the head so that he could go back and deliver it to Lord Hikiji, and hopefully gain the promised rewards for betraying his former lord. Usagi battles the goblin and slays him. It ends much as the original story, with Usagi forgiving Lady Toda and going on his way. Variant Covers RI-A 1:25 retailer incentive * Geof Darrow (cover artist) Blank cover * stansakai.com exclusive * run of 1000 copies * $25.00 Chibi * Julie Fujii Sakai (cover artist) * Dogū Merchandising * virgin cover * run of 500 copies * $20.00 unsigned * $30.00 signed by Julie and Stan * $40.00 signed and remarqued by Julie and Stan Foil * Dogū Merchandising * foil virgin cover * run of 1000 copies * $35.00 unsigned * $40.00 signed * $50.00 signed and remarqued Jak's * Tessa Rose (cover artist) * regular trade dress cover * virgin cover * run of 750 total copies * $20 (either cover) * $30 set of both covers Lightning Strike * Ryan G. Browne (cover artist) * Includes numbered COA * run of 500 copies * $25 (shipped) from http://ryanbrowne.storenvy.com/ Stan Sakai Studios * Kevin Eastman and Stan Sakai (cover artists) * Dogū Merchandising * Regular trade dress and virgin covers * Part of a two-part cover that will form one image when joined with TMNT #100, co-drawn with Kevin Eastman and Stan Sakai. * Layouts by Stan Sakai, with the TMNT #100 cover inked by Sakai and the Usagi Yojimbo #6 cover tightened up and inked by Eastman.http://www.usagiyojimbo.com/forum3/viewtopic.php?p=63899#p63899 * $40.00 (unsigned pair) * $60.00 (both signed by Stan) * $70.00 (both signed and remarqued by Stan) Torpedo Comics * Stan Sakai (cover artist) * run of 500 copies * $20.00 unsigned * $40.00 signed with COA * $60.00 signed and remarqued with COA Sales Charts Issue #6 ranked at #191 on the November sales charts with 9,809 copies sold.Category:Comics